The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for generating electrical power and in particular to Magnetohydrodynamic Induction Devices utilizing electrical and magnetic forces acting upon a conductive fluid.
The conventional theory underlying MHD generator/pump devices is illustrated in FIG. 1a. A sluice 1 having an electrically insulated bed 2 and a pair of sides 3 and 4, both consisting of electrically conductive contacts, and, preferably being a nonmagnetic material, is loaded with a quantity of electrically conductive fluid 5 so as to make contact with both sides 3 and 4. Penetrating the sluice 1 is a magnetic field whose lines of flux 6 are generally perpendicular to the sluice bed 2, and thus, the fluid 5. If the fluid 5 is displaced within the sluice 1 in the direction of arrow 7, that is, parallel with the contact sides 3 and 4, and, perpendicular to the lines of flux 6, a D.C. electrical current is developed within the fluid 5. This electrical current can be harnessed via the contacts 3 and 4. The stronger the flux 6, (i.e. a higher flux density), the higher net amperage of resultant current. Similarly, the more accelerated the motion of the fluid 5, the higher the voltage of the resultant current.
In reverse, if a D.C. electrical current is supplied to the contacts 3 and 4 so that contact 3 becomes the negative pole, and contact 4, the positive pole, the flux lines 6 are produced, being oriented with North upwards, then the fluid 5 will be displaced in the direction of arrow 7. If the polarity of current is reversed, or the orientation of the flux lines 6 are reversed, then the fluid will be displaced in a direction opposite that of arrow 7. The higher the amperage of the current applied to contacts 3 and 4, the greater the quantity of fluid 5 is displaced. The higher the voltage applied across the contacts, the more accelerated the displacement of the fluid 5.
FIG. 1b illustrates the relationships of the three operating forces at work in the MHD device of FIG. 1a. In general, flux lines Z are perpendicular to the displacement Y, and, the current X generated; the same holding true for all three axis. Any deviance from the perpendicular in any one axis, or of all three, results in inefficiencies within the system from the ideal; the greater the variance, the greater the inefficiency produced, possibly even down to zero output of current or displacement of fluid.
All the prior art devices thus exhibit a linear perpendicularity of the three X,Y, and Z axis and further employ linear devices in one form or other be it the shape of a tube, toroid, or channel, to maintain the general principles of linear perpendicularity of displacement, to flux, to current, and each to the other. The sluice depiction in FIG. 1a is therefor an accurate although very simplified illustration of the prior art.
The principles of the prior art have been embodied in a wide variety of devices, as referred to in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,196,511; 2,850,652; 3,010,153; 3,149,250; 3,206,768; 3,263,283; 3,514,645; 3,527,220; 3,539,921; 3,585,422; 3,629,218; 3,757,846; 3,854,065 and 4,110,630 will show. While most of these devices are useful to accomplish their intended purposes, they do not exhibit desirable levels of efficiency since they all have high levels of Back-EMF and thus, produce less than desirable levels of electrical current or fluid movement, etc. Moreover, most of the known devices require a large number of moving parts, thus being complex to construct and operate. There exists, therefore, a need for the provision of improved magnetohydrodynamic devices which are more efficient as electrical generators, pumps or motors.
It is further an object of this invention to provide apparatus for the generation of electrical current having greater efficiency by reducing Back-EMF inherent in the magnetic generation of electrical current.
It is further an object of this invention to utilize the laws of fluid mechanics in the magnetic generation of electrical current.
It is further an object of this invention to provide an improved device for the displacement of an electrically conductive fluid.
It is further an object of this invention to provide an improved device which can simultaneously displace an electrically conductive fluid while generating an electrical current.
It is further the object of this invention to provide an MHD electrical generator which does not require an excessive number of moveable parts, is limitless in size, and of which the manufacture is simple.
These objects, as well as other objects and advantages, will be apparent from the following disclosure.